Locating Kelsey
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: When Olivia discovers that she has a thirteen-year-old half-sister, sitting at a police station and refusing to say a word to anyone, she doesn't want to get involved. That is, until she sees her. Instinctively, she feels this awkward need to protect her and find out everything about the girl. But what she finds out... is far from comforting. (Takes place in Season 13)
1. All That She's Got

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Nick held the door open for Olivia as they continued to bicker about their current case.

"What I don't understand is why she wouldn't come forward immediately after it happened? Why would she wait an entire week before going to the police?" Nick asked, causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

Training Detectives Amaro and Rollins had been a very difficult task for her, and it was moments like these, when she missed having Elliot around. "Nick, there are a lot of reasons why women don't go to the police immediately after they are attacked, from fears of retaliation by their attackers to fears of the medical exam at the hospital. There are too many to count. But the fact that this woman is her husband, whom she has had a child with, makes it all the more complicated."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. They were going through a messy divorce and fighting over custody of their daughter. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that the woman would out of nowhere cry rape… a week later… without any evidence… a week before their custody hearing."

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh, "It gives for a motive. But we don't know that she isn't telling the truth. Yes, there's not direct evidence, but we can't make a determination based on just those facts."

"So, what are you saying it's just a coincidence?"

"Nick, sometimes predators can take advantages of their situations too. That's what makes them predators. He probably knew that she'd be too afraid to go to the police right away. She claims that he kept stalking her afterward and threatening her, which could be the reason why she finally caved in at went to the police, which could've been his goal the entire time. That way she looks like a liar and an unstable parent, deeming him the more responsible one to care for the child. Not to mention, the neighbors admitted to hearing shouting coming from their apartment on that same day. We can't just go making assumptions without all of the facts. And you can't use your personal life to cloud your better judgment."

"My personal life? So, just because I'm a husband with a kid means that my opinion has to automatically benefit the wife?"

"No, Nick, that's not what I'm saying—" Olivia tries to answer but Nick interrupts her.

"Based on the facts, the kid was there that night and didn't hear anything, right? Wouldn't you think the kid would've woken up if she heard her mother screaming?"

"At three years old? …Probably not," Olivia concluded.

* * *

"Liv, can I talk to you in my office, please?" Captain Cragen said from the other side of the room.

Olivia looked at Amaro strangely.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything," he said innocently.

Olivia nodded at Cragen and began walking towards his office before Fin said, "Have fun," in a flattened voice.

They all knew that getting called into his office wasn't a good thing. It was like they were all kids in school, being sent to the principal's office.

As soon as she closed the door, she attempted to get ahead of the problem, "Look, Captain. I know that Amaro and I are not exactly on the same page about the Bennet case, but we're really trying to work things out… In all honesty, it's getting a little difficult trying to train someone who's stuck in his own ways and I may have lost my patience a little bit, and for that I'm sorry."

"This isn't about Amaro, Liv," he answered as he stood up to close the door behind him.

Olivia looked at him strangely, "Then, what's this about?"

"I think you should have a seat," he answered as he gestured toward the chair and walked over to his own and sat down.

Olivia watched with intrigue as he started to open a folder and pulled out a photo from it. He gently placed it in front of the detective and waited for her reaction, "Do you recognize this girl at all?"

Olivia appeared to be confused and glanced over the mug shot of a young girl with brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She handed it back over to Cragen, "No, I've never seen her before. Who is she?"

The captain took a deep breath before answering, "…It appears that she's your um," he coughed nervously before he continued, "…half-sister."

Olivia's face froze as she stared at her captain and then reached for the mug shot again, "I don't understand… No," she shook her head in disbelief, "I ran my DNA in the system a few years ago and only my brother was a match."

"Which is exactly how we found out about all of this. She was brought in by the police in Queens for shoplifting, but didn't give them her name or anything that could identify her at all, so… they had to run her DNA through the system and after they did just that, the only match they could find was to you and your brother."

"So…" Olivia tried to take this information in as best as she could, but honestly she didn't know how to feel. Instinctively, she went into detective-mode because she felt that it was the safest route at the moment, "Where are her parents? Why didn't she call them?"

"Honestly, we don't know where or even who they are, which is why they were so desperate that they ran her DNA in the system. She's still sitting at the station, refusing to give her name… The Queens police haven't pressed charges yet, but they agreed to if she refuses to comply. Which is why…"

"Why what?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Why I thought to ask you if…"

"Captain," Olivia complained. "I don't even know the girl… What makes you think she'll tell me anything?"

"I guess I don't… But right now, it's the only option she's got…"


	2. Hesitation

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Olivia sat in the parking lot of the Queen's police station, and she didn't even understand what she was doing there in the first place. She was silently debating on whether or not she should go in and attempt to talk to this girl, who apparently shared half of her blood.

_If the teen wasn't talking to any of the police, then why would she want to talk to me?_ Olivia thought to herself. _I'm just as much of a stranger as they were, and being related just because of a rapist, wouldn't give her any initiative to talk to me._

_Did she even know about him?_

_Did she ever meet him?_

_Was she a product of a rape too? _

All of these questions and so many more were bouncing off in her mind ever since she found out about the kid, just less than an hour ago.

Sure, Olivia kept in touch with her brother, Simon, because she did feel some sort of a connection to him, but would she feel the same way toward this Jane Doe? And did she want to?

But it was curiosity, most of all, which allowed her to shut off the engine and get out of the car.

She was curious about this kid who was her half-sister.

* * *

Olivia walked inside of the station and was greeted by an officer immediately, "Detective Olivia Benson, I presume?" the man asked as he held up his hand to shake Olivia's.

"Yes," Olivia shook his hand.

"I'm Officer Alex Woo. I'm the one that picked your sister up at the 7-eleven."

"She's not my… I don't even know her," Olivia admits shamefully.

"That's okay. Neither do we. But we've had her in our cell for three days now and she hasn't said a word. The owner of the store agreed not to press charges, so she's not in trouble for that, but—"

"It's a 7-eleven…" Olivia mentions, "What could she have stolen that could've resulted in her going to juvie?"

"It was a sandwich."

Olivia gave him a straight face as if she was saying "Are you serious?"

"I know what you're thinking. But we couldn't just let her go. We could tell by the looks of her that she was hungry, which is why we were so concerned about who she was and where she was staying—"

"Understandably."

"But she refused to tell us anything or even say anything for that matter. She's been in that cell for a few days now and no matter who we sent in to talk to her, she wouldn't budge. We even threatened to send her to juvie, but even that didn't work obviously."

"Is she mute or death?" Olivia asked as if those were the only possible explanations.

"Neither. She nods her head, when we ask her if she has to go to the bathroom, but that's all she answers to. And the storeowner heard her yell "No" a few times when he tried to detain her. Which is why we lucked out when we found you. We understand that the situation is awkward for you, but we honestly just want to find out where she lives and make sure that it's a safe environment. I don't think I have to tell you that something is definitely off, since there hasn't been a missing person's report filed recently that matches her description."

"Um, I can try to talk to her but—"

"That's all we're asking for," Officer Woo clarified.

"Okay, so where is she?" Olivia asked as she scanned the station with her eyes.

* * *

"Right this way," he said as he began walking. Olivia followed him farther inside until they reached a small cell, where the girl sat on the small cot with her knees bent up toward her chest and her head laid over them.

The second the girl heard the sound of the key entering the latch, her head sprawled up immediately to look at the two officers.

"See, not deaf," Officer Woo told Olivia, who just nodded in response as she kept her gaze on the girl. Olivia was taking in all of her facial features and could see that there was a noticeable resemblance in them. It was strange, even to her, because she had never thought that she looked anything like her brother or her father. And because of that, it was always assumed she got her looks from her mom's side by everyone around her. But seeing the girl in front of her, with the same natural color hair, the same shape of her face, her eyes, and her mouth, frightened Olivia as well as intrigued her.

Sure, she had noticed these things in the photograph that Captain Cragen showed her, but she hadn't studied the photo too much to notice every detail of the girl's face.

_She hadn't wanted to either. _

_She wanted to come to the police station, get a name and address for the officers and leave._

_That was the plan._

_She was supposed to treat this like her job._

_Help, but not get too invested in any of it._

But she hadn't expected to see that the girl appeared to be so much younger in person than she did in the photograph. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen on paper. But the girl in front of her didn't look a day older than fourteen, which automatically got to the woman.

She silently wondered where the hell her family was that they couldn't even give her a decent meal or bother to report her missing.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Officer Woo offered as he closed the cell back up once Olivia walked all the way inside. The second Olivia turned around to watch the officer leave, she wanted to change her mind about talking to her.

Some strange part of her didn't want to get too close. She didn't want to know about any of this. But before she could say anything, the man was gone and she was alone with the kid.

She sucked in a breath and turned around to look at the girl who was now lying with her head back down on her knees. Her attention was turned completely away from the woman, as if she had no inclination to speak to her either.

"Hi," Olivia started awkwardly as she felt the sweat building up on her neck, something that had only happened when she was in life or death situations. The reaction was strange, even to Olivia, having never been nervous when talking to kids before. "I'm Olivia," she finished as she waited for the girl to respond, but the only movement the kid made was some fidgeting in her seat as she lifting her knees closer toward her body to hide her face.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked as she took a seat on the farther side of the small cot, not wanting to frighten the girl by sitting too close. Not surprisingly, she didn't get a response and Olivia felt the sweat getting even more unbearable, which caused her to grab her hair tie from around her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Do you know who I am?" she continued, hoping that she would get a yes or no answer, instead of complete silence but still nothing.

"No?" Olivia answered herself. "Well, the officers at this station called me in because they ran your DNA through the system. And it appears that I'm your," Olivia coughed nervously before continuing, "…half-sister."

After what felt like a lifetime to Olivia, but was in reality only a few seconds, the teen lifted her head and turned around to glance at the woman.

Olivia eyes lit up as she noticed the sudden interest appear the girl's face, "Well, it seems I've got your attention…"


	3. Intuition

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What's your name?" Olivia asked again, in hopes that her sister would actually answer her this time. But instead, she watched as the girl's lips clenched together tightly as if she was trying hard not to say anything. But in reality, she really wanted to. Her eyes were examining every inch of Olivia's face and the detective knew exactly what the girl was doing, but didn't interrupt her. _Hell, she was just as curious as she was. If that weren't the case, she would have never agreed to come visit her at a police station._ "Do you know why you were brought here?" Olivia questioned and she waited again for the teen to say something. And she technically did say something, but not the way Olivia had expected.

The girl turned her attention toward the metal bars that had closed them in and kept her focus on them, unwilling to meet Olivia's gaze any longer. It was clearly an avoidance technique, but Olivia knew better than to let that get to her. "Uhm, I get it. You know, why should you believe anything that I say? You don't even know me, right? …How do you know I'm not lying just to get you to tell me your name? That's probably what you're thinking right now... Am I close?"

The girl's attention was taken away from the metal bars and placed on the woman. But only for a second. And immediately afterwards, she uncomfortably shifted her gaze down onto the floor.

"Well, in case you're curious… we have the same father. Though I don't know his name because I've never met him but maybe you have?" Olivia asked. She wasn't at all surprised when the girl yawned out of apparent boredom. "Okay…Probably not. I didn't think so anyway… What about your mother? I'm sure you've met your mother," she said jokingly. "Is that who you live with?" The woman kept her eyes focused on the teen in hopes for any information at this point. Anything to get the police to think she wasn't a mute "...You know, your mom's probably worried sick about you. If you tell me who she is I can call her for you. Is that something you'd like?"

"No," the girl snapped as she turns around and glared at the older woman fiercely.

"No what? No, that's not someone you live with? Or no, you don't want me to call her?" Olivia paused and waited for a response, but just received a shrug of the shoulders instead. "You know I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself."

"Who says I want your help?" the girl retorted.

"So let me get this straight… You want to stay here… forever? Is that it? …Because if you're not going to talk, that's exactly what's going to happen. Do you realize that? They can keep you here, _forever_," Olivia said with emphasis on the last word in order to scare the girl into saying something beneficial to either of them.

"It was a stupid sandwich, God! You people act like I shot the place up or something. I gave it right back and didn't even eat it."

_Not as beneficial as she thought. But we're making progress_, Olivia thought to herself.

"And they won't press charges against you… All you have to do is tell them your name and this could be all over."

"Why?"

"They want to make sure that you live in a stable environment and that someone is watching over you."

"I watch over me," the teen responded nonchalantly. "Why is it any of their business anyway?"

Olivia looked back at her in confusion and took a deep breath before she answered, "Generally, when someone commits a crime and gets caught, the police make it their business to investigate—"

"But I gave back the sandwich. I didn't even take a bite out of it. There wasn't any harm done. I just… It's so stupid to me," she shook her head

* * *

"The law can be stupid sometimes," Olivia said awkwardly as she considered whether or not she sounded like the biggest hypocrite ever at the moment. "But no matter how stupid, we still need to follow them or else we…uh…"

"End up locked in a cell," the girl finished.

"Exactly," she laughed. "And this isn't even a real cell. You actually have it made here, kid… which is exactly why I'm going to need to know where your mom is so that I can contact her and get you out of here before they send you down to central booking."

"What's that like? A real cell?" the teen asked, and the question caught Olivia off guard. She didn't actually think that a jail cell was a better option than her own home…

"Are you a…" the older woman paused as she tried to find the right words to ask this, but then realized that there weren't any. "When was the last time you were home with your mom?"

The girl scratched her head a little before she answered, "Not that long. A month maybe?"

"So where do you stay if you're not home?" The teen took a while to answer so Olivia took the initiative to continue her interrogation, if she'd even call it that, "Do you stay with other family members or…"

"I stay with friends most of the time," she interrupted.

"What about when you don't…stay with friends I mean. Where do you stay?" Olivia asked and waited for the answer, not even sure she wanted to hear it herself. But when nothing else came out of the teen's mouth, she knew that she was wrong to hope for silence.

"Can you write down your address for me?" Olivia questioned as she handed the teen a notepad to change the direction of the conversation.

"But…um, I still don't think that's a good idea," she practically mumbled with obvious uncertainty.

"Well, can you think of a better one that doesn't involve you staying here?"

"No, b—"

"Then, write down your address," Olivia asserted as she pushed the notepad back in the girl's direction.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you that this was a bad idea," the girl almost sang as she scribbled away at the paper and handed it back toward Olivia.

"Thank you…" Olivia said once she recognized the street name. She kept her eyes focused on the teen as she waited for a name.

"Kelsey," the teen answered with a sigh followed directly afterwards once she realized that Olivia was leaving.

"I'll be back to see you later," Olivia offered with a smile, which surprised both Kelsey and herself.

The girl nodded as Olivia walked out.

_I promised that I wouldn't get emotionally involved with this kid,_ she thought to herself. _So what the hell am I doing?_

To be continued…

* * *

**Feel free to throw ideas at me. **


End file.
